It is known for electronic components which produce operating heat to a considerable extent during operation, for example power transistors, in operating circuits for lamps to be cooled by means of heat sinks. In general, these are conventionally sheet metal structures, which either transfer the heat to be dissipated to the housing by coupling to a housing wall or—without any housing contact—provide cooling by means of thermal conduction and thermal radiation, by emission of the heat to the surrounding area. The heat sinks may in this case be held on the component, may be held on the housing of the circuit, and/or may also be held on a circuit board on which the component is itself mounted.